


Monochrome

by l15biokey



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, English National Team, F/M, Football | Soccer, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: Ini hanya coretan iseng gara-gara habis mendengarkan lagu Monochrome Kiss yang menjadi opening anime Black Butler.





	Monochrome

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian karena aku masih ingin bersamamu. Jika Tuhan dapat menjawab doaku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau kembali kepadaku."

Beberapa hari terakhir Mason selalu duduk memeluk lututnya sambil memandang sunset di rooftop. Kata-kata itu selalu saja dia ulangi, semenjak Felizia menghilang. Ia begitu bersalah tak menolong gadisnya saat kebakaran di mansion mewah di yang diduga dilakukan oleh musuh ayahnya yang telah menewaskan orang tua Felizia berserta semua pelayannya.

Ia begitu larut dalam lamunannya, hingga ia tak menyadari ada suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

Itu pasti Jadon, mengapa dia bisa tahu kalau ia sedang berada di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pasti meratapi Felizia?" Jadon duduk di sampingnya. "Itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Orang-orang itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia bebas dari neraka."

Mason tahu ada benarnya perkataan Jadon. Felizia sudah dibawa oleh musuh ayahnya sebagai tawanan mereka. Sangat sulit bagi gadis remaja bertubuh mungil yang suka berbusana ala lolita layaknya gadis-gadis seusianya di kota seperti Felizia Batzner untuk bisa survive. Gadis keturunan Jerman-Inggris dengan rambut ginger hair dan lesung pipinya yang menjadi fitur khas yang diingatnya. Ia begitu merindukan gadisnya itu. 

"Mengapa dia harus mengalami ini?" tanya Mason seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Bukankah dia cukup menderita setelah kehilangan semua yang dia miliki di Mansion itu? Aku tak bisa membayangkan ini!"

Mason bangkit berdiri sambil memandangi bagunan tinggi di depannya. Geggaman tangannya semakin kuat karena kemarahan yang ada pada dirinya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkannya!!!!" 

Jadon merasa kalau Mason sudah terlalu nekat. Saat Mason ingin pergi, ia langsung menahannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Emile?!!!! Kau tak bisa berbuat sembrono begini!!! Kau pikir bisa menyelamatkannnya?!!!"

Mason begitu kesal. Pria berkulit coklat itu tiba-tiba bersuara lantang di depannya. Biasanya ia hanya tahu Jadon si ikal itu tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata dan ia pun bisa melihat tatapan tajam darinya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku siap untuk mati asalkan Felizia selamat!!

Jadon hanya bisa tereyuh, Mason sudah begitu nekat. Padahal ia tahu sekali Mason belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk bisa pergi ke London, lokasi yang diketahui di mana Felizia berada. 

"Kamu telah kehilangan pikiranmu, kawan. Aku berharap Tuhan tetap melindungimu. Aku senang kamu sangat mencintai Felizia

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku melihat Felizia sebagai gadis yang manis. Dia selalu bahagia saat menceritakan dirimu. Kau digambarkan olehnya sebagai pemuda yang apa adanya dan rela melakukan apapun demi membahagiakannya. Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya ingin kau selalu di sisinya."

Mason merasa itu sebuah ironi bagaimana Felizia melihat dirinya. Dirinya bukanlah sosok seperti yang digambarkan oleh Felizia. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia membenci gadis itu mengigat masa lalu yang terjadi antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Felizia. Ia ingin sekali melenyapkannya saat dia terpedaya oleh topeng sandiwara yang sedang dimainkan. Tapi hati tetaplah tak bisa dibohongi. Ia mulai menaruh hati sebelum tragedi itu.

"Apakah kau yakin Felizia masih hidup hari ini?"

Jadon menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu, Mason."

"Apa kau merasa bahwa dia akan mati dalam siksaan organisasi itu?"

"Mungkin saja skenario terburuk telah terjadi. Orang seperti mereka adalah orang-orang tak punya hati nurani. Mereka bahkan lebih senang ketika darah orang tak berdosa tumpah di hadapan mereka. Itulah yang mereka lakukan demi ritual kejinya."

**Author's Note:**

> Ini hanya coretan iseng gara-gara habis mendengarkan lagu Monochrome Kiss yang menjadi opening anime Black Butler.


End file.
